


Two Girls One Bed

by minsloststar



Category: Hololive | ホロライブ
Genre: F/F, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsloststar/pseuds/minsloststar
Summary: Senchou and Kiara have a fun sleepover.
Relationships: Takanashi Kiara/Houshou Marine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Two Girls One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in a long time, so this is shit.

Finally, the day had came to a close. It was time for the part the two girls had been looking forward to the most of their collab: the sleepover. Marine only had one bed in her room, so they would be sharing. Both Kiara and Marine were ecstatic.

As she got her pajamas on, Kiara blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with Marine. She stared lovingly as Marine brushed her Dark pink hair. She wondered how that hair smelled... _Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about this!_ she realized. _Calliope is my one and only!_ Despite her thoughts, her heart was beating fast and all she could think about is sleeping with Marine. _Well,_ she thought. _There's no going back now._

Across the room, Marine was thinking similar things. She looked the phoenix up and down, smiling softly. Kiara's long, shiny orange hair and bright pink eyes were so beautiful! The two girls sat there, studying each other for the longest time. Finally, Marine spoke.

"I think we should get to bed now..."

Kiara's heart beat even faster in her chest, which she didn't know was even possible. It was finally time for the pair to get in bed together! She and Marine got onto the small bed together. She could smell the scent of Senchou's hair as she scooted closer to her. _So sweet..._ she thought. It smelled like roses, and the scent was oh so warm... it was making her dizzy!

Senchou was so embarrassed, she was laughing to herself. She was getting a bit horny, just from lying in the same bed as that bird. She wanted to _do_ something, but she was too shy. Instead, she awkwardly lay there, praying that Kiara would make the first move for her.

Of course, Kiara was thinking the same thing.

The two girls lay in the bed for minutes that felt like hours, both bright red and unable to sleep. 

_I'm such a chicken..._ thought the chicken. _I want to do something to her, but I just can't!_ She just stayed there, motionless for a while. Finally, she mustered the courage needed to speak. 

"U-um.. Senchou."

Marine's heart skipped a beat. It looked like her kouhai was finally making the first move. She could see the girl shifting around, clearly trying to think about what to say next.

"S-senchou..." Kiara's heart was beating in her chest and she couldn't see straight. She just wanted to cuddle her senpai's body, and be embraced in the warmth of her arms. She wanted to bury her face in her chest, and finally drift off to sleep. She was horny for pure love. Also, she wanted to do lewd stuff. _I'm sorry, Calliope._ She could hardly contain herself anymore. She rolled over to Senchou.

Houshou blushed from the sight of Takanashi rolling over to her. Finally! She was so horny, it hurt. Before she could even think of the consequences of her actions, she rushed to give Kiara a kiss on the head. She squeezed her close to her body, enjoying the warmth of the bird. They were happy to embrace, but they both wanted more.

Marine went in for another kiss. It didn't feel real. Kiara's lips were soft and full. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling, as she pushed the phoenix from her side onto her back. They both knew they had crossed the point of no return, but it didn't matter. The two were both perfectly happy about the events that were rolling out. Deep down, they had their worries, but nothing mattered now.   
  
Kiara felt Marine push her down into the bed. She was ready for what she knew would come next.

Senchou didn't hesitate. Her purple eyes shined with delight. She shifted her hands around Kiara's belly, until she found the top of her pajama pants. Her hands made their way inside, pulling the pants down so her panties were visible. Kiara's face turned red when she realized what was happening. Her senpai was looking right at her panties, and she _liked_ it. She had always sworn Mori Calliope was her one and only, but she was doubting that in this moment. She could already feel Senchou's fingers fiddling with the elastic on her panties.

"Are you ready?" Marine asked. Kiara nodded enthusiastically.

Senchou quickly pulled down the bird's panties. She couldn't help but take a minute to appreciate the beauty of Kiara's slit before proceeding. She noticed that that Kiara was still wearing a blush.  
  
"Oh. It must be awkward that you're the only one exposed, huh?" Without a second of hesitation, Marine pulled both her pajama pants and panties off at the same time, letting them fall down to her knees.  
  
"Now, you aren't the only one!" she declared, triumphantly. Kiara stared back at Senchou's bits. They were so puffy and looked inviting to the touch. She could already feel them now... She hastily grabbed them, giving them a good squeeze before inserting her ring finger in. She felt the heat of her senpai's insides, craving more. Slipping a second finger inside, she looked up to meet her in the eyes.

Marine was looking back, awed, as she fingered her kouhai as well. She rubbed Kiara's clit using her free fingers, watching her facial expressions to see if she was enjoying it. Kiara was good with her fingers, making her feel better every time she moved them. 

"I want to cum together, so tell me when." she whispered.

Kiara nodded. 

Senchou rubbed her finger's around, inserting them deeper. She wanted to make the bird feel as good as possible.

"How do you like this?" she asked. Kiara let out a sigh of pleasure as she nodded. marine smiled. All that mattered to her now was that Takanashi was enjoying it, too. 

"Uh, do _you_ like it?" Kiara asked, meekly. 

"Of course," Senchou said. She leaned down to give Kiara a kiss on the head. As she did so, she could feel Kiara's fingers slipping from under her, so she lifted up her fingers as well. She lay on top of Kiara, pushing her pussy onto hers. She went in for another mouth kiss. Kiara opened her mouth for it. They enjoyed the kiss, staying there for a long moment.

The girls rubbed on each other. It felt so good. Shivers of pleasure were sent up Kiara's spine as her pussy rubbed on Senchou's thigh. She moaned quietly. Marine's pussy was just above hers. The thigh against pussy rubbing was so good, she felt weak. She was going to cum. She opened her mouth.

"Senchou, I'm gonna-" she managed to get out. Marine smiled. 

"Me... too..." she moaned, as the pair came together, falling into a heap. They listened to each others' heavy breathing into their ears, as they fell asleep lying on top of each other.

\---

Senchou was awoken by the streams of morning sunlight coming in from her window. She realized her pants were still pulled all the way down, so the pulled them up, then jabbed Kiara on the shoulder to wake her up, maybe a little too hard. Kiara's eyes opened in a flash. 

"Hmm?" she mumbled. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she noticed her pants were down, as memories from the past night flooded back. She swiftly pulled them back up, laughing in her head. 

We're gonna have another fun day today!" Marine smiled, standing up. Kiara nodded, springing up after her senpai.


End file.
